Finding Hordak
by Alister Hunt
Summary: this happens right after season 4 of she-ra. how I would see the way Entrapta and Hordak's reunion would be like.


{end of season 4} (Instagram: local_enderman)

**Finding Hordak part 1**

Shortly after Bow, Entrapta and swift wind chrashed on the ground Entrapta woke up first. she looked around and tried to wake them up.

"Bow! Swiftwind!" she said while shaking them. she looked up to see the big Horde prime ships in the sky

"Hordak!" she said to herself as she got up and started using her hair to quickly get to the Fright Zone. she stopped by the gates and covered her mouth as she saw how destroyed it was. she quickly made it to what was left of the lab and looked for him.

"Hordak? are you here?" she looked and looked but couldn't find him in the lab; she got out her tablet to detect the piece of first one's tec on his armor.

"thats weird..." she said to herself looking up, "it says he's above me?" she looked at the ships in the sky and her eyes widened at the sight of the biggest ship directly above her. Tears formed in her eyes as she remembered what Hordak said about the others saying he was a failure and a defect.

"please be okay, please be okay, please be okay," she keept repeating to herself as she satarted to think of ways to rescue him.

"I could- no, maybe- no...what if..." she talked to herself and typed out plans on the computer. She started to hear footsteps approaching the lab and she turned to see who it was.

"where have you been..." Kyle was standing in the doorway with bruises and scratches.

"im sorry i wasn't here i was actually on Beast island,but thats a big story i can't get into" Entrapta said while typing.

"I thought you loved talking about..everything." Kyle said as he walked in.

"indeed I do but I could really uses your help" she said as she pulled him closer to her with her hair.

**Finding Hordak part 2**

"uh you do know the building is collapsing as we speak!?" Kyle said as he tried to get out of her hair's grasp.

"yes but we have to get Hordak back he could be in serious trouble!" Entrapta said as she held Kyle's hand and ran out twards the air crafts.

"wait." Kyle said as he stoped running. "Hordak was a terrible person! he hurt so many of us! he said we weren't important!"

"yes but he was nice when you got to know him...he was my best friend" Entrapta said as she put her visor down. Kyle saw how upset and worried she looked.

"f-fine ill help but I need to get back to my team soon because they'll worry. I think." he grabed her hand and led her to a hanger. he opened the door with a password and pointed to a small shuttle.

"please be careful the building is falling." Kyle said as he started to run off.

"thank you." Entrapta said while smiling softly. She ran up to it and hopped in.

"oooooh.." she said as she touched the controls.

"focus!" she shook her head and looked at her tablet.

"I guess I could get in through the vents, as usual.." she powered on the shuttle and drove it out of the hanger. Just then part of the building hit the back of the shuttle.

"its okay this is fine" she said while looking at the warning signs on the screen. The back thrusters were on fire and struggling to work. She was too focused to get to get to the ship ship to care. the shuttle was slowly catching on fire and she had to get to the ship before the fire could get to the engine. she started opening the top of the shuttle with her hair preparing to jump onto the bottom of the Horde ship.

"ngh-come on" she opend the top and used her hair to jump and hold on to the bottom of the ship as she watched the shuttle fall to the ground and explode.

"whew.." she panted for a bit then opened a panel on the ship with her screwdriver and climbed inside

**Finding Hordak part 3**

Entrapta had climed into Horde Prime's ship. She seemed to be inside a vent just as she intended.

"great...where am I?" she looked at her tablet but all she could see was the first ones tech signal.

"well I happene to have very good instinct" she said. she sat in silence for a while then she decided to try her best to follow the signal through the vent. after what felt like hours she finally got above the signal and tried to get down; but there wasn't an exit. she sighed and looked at her tablet again. suddenly the signal started moving.

"he alive!" she gasped and started following it again. she came across a vent opening and she wanted to climb out but she didn't know what would be on the other side. she looked through the vent slots to see if she could see anything but they were too small it was hard. she looked around and looked at her tablet again.

"he should be passing the vent...now" she looked through the vent slots and saw what appeared to be Hordak being carried by two horde soldiers. Entrapta suddenly felt like she had to do something now. she looked through the vent again and saw no one

"if I can get down there I'll have no cover.." she said as she looked at the empty hallway. "but who knows what they'll do to him!" she said as she tapped her foot trying to decide what to do. she came up with a quick plan but she knew it might not work. but she didn't care, she was determined to save him. she quietly opend the vent and climbed down into the hallway with her hair. she quietly followed the soldiers carrying Hordak. when they reached a door she quickly used her hair to cover their faces and pull them away from Hordak. she covered their mouth so they couldn't yell for help and she stabbed their legs with two sleep darts she "borrowed" from Huntara. she got up and ran to Hordak.

"Hordak! are you okay?" she said as she tried waking him up. he didn't respond so she tried to pull him up to the vents but his armor was too big it didn't fit.

"ugh lets take a risky chance." she said as she carried him with her hair and opened the door the soldiers were going to go through.

**Finding Hordak part 4**

Entrapta quickly ran into the room and shut the door behind her. She took a deep breath an turned around to see...nothing interesting. she looked around the room to see a flat bed and some chains.

"I guess this is where they were gonna keep him...interesting" she said as she layed Hordak down on the bed. She nervously looked around the room waiting for him to wake up. a few minutes passed by and she got board. she picked up her tablet to look at the ship and find a way to leave. she noticed that the signal for the first one's tech on Hordak's armor was weaker.

"that's weird he's right here, it should be stronger!" she said as she looked at the tech on him armor.

"great its damaged..." she said knowing that he probably wouldn't be strong enough to walk very far. she sat at the end of they bed and layed Hordak's head on her lap and lightly stroked his hair while looking at her tablet. thirty minutes passed by and he wasn't getting up so she called his name and lightly shook him. Hordak groaned and started to open his eyes.

"Hordak!" she said and hugged him tightly.

"mmp- uhhh.." Hordak said while trying to push her off.

"I was so worried about you im so glad you're okay!" she put her hand on his cheek.

"I am sorry" he said while sitting up.

"do I know you? and who is Hordak?"

Entrapta looked into Hordak's green eyes.

"y-yes! we were lab partner's! and you are Hordak!" Entrapta knew they did something to him. He would have remembered her, right? Hordak tried to sit up but fell over coughing.

"ah! are you okay?" Entrapta said helping him up. Hordak looked at his arms and legs.

"what happened to me?"

Entrapta put her visor down and started to tell him what he told her about himself in the past and about their time together.

"could you take that off your face?" Hordak said while reaching for it.

"its hard to hear yo-" When Hordak took her visor off he saw that she was crying.

"oh..im sorry whats wrong?" he asked.

"We need to fix you." she said firmly

"fix me? oh no! Horde prime made ne perfect again! soon ill be able to work by his side." Hordak said confidently.

"You don't understand! he doesn't like you he thinks you're a mistake!" she said putting her hands on his shoulders.

"a...mistake?" Hordak steped back and looked to be in deep thought.

"why would he think im a mistake? he fixed me! right!?" tears formed in his eyes.

"w-why am I crying?" he said wiping away tears.

"this isn't sad he fixed me! im perfect im n-not a mistake..why do I believe you I don't know you I-" he sat down with his hands on his head.

**Finding Hordak part 5**

"im sorry to put pressure on you at a time like this but we must be going!" Entrapta said with her hand on Hordak "horde prime could find us then we would never be able to leave!"

"wait no!" Hordak said firmly. "if anyone would know what to do it would be horde prime, we should talk to him!"

"please just listen to me!" Entrapta yelled. "I already lost you once..my best, no only friend! I do not intend to do it again." she said squeezing Hordak's hand.

"Entrapta I...you don't understand. What its like to be cast out to be not believed in to be a mistake! It hurts. a lot." he said softly seeming to remember everything.

"I of all people do understand!" said Entrapta still holding his hand.

"that was a reason why we were friends, we're the same."

"If you understand then you know how much I want to do this" Hordak said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I do but...do you even care about how I feel..did you ever?" she said with a cracking voice. she looked into Hordak'd lifeless eyes and already knew the answer. "fine." Entrapta said almost crying again. "but you know that horde prime won't accept you he never will." her words seemed to echo through his head and he thought hard about where he heard that before. he seemed to remember he telling him that but he couldn't clearly identify the room they were in.

"wait, Entrapta" Hordak said putting his hands on her cheeks. "didn't you tell me that before?"

"um yes? a while ago after you woke up" she said wiping away her tears.

"no no before that a long time ago! you told me we were friends and I had this weird memory of you..." Hordak blushed "pinning me against something and telling me that and how...you would always be my friend." Hordak said shyly. Entrapta smiled softly, surprise THAT is what he remembered.


End file.
